runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles (sometimes referred to as overhead items) are sprites shown above players' heads when performing many different actions in RuneScape Classic. Creating complex animations requires memory and time, especially for 2-dimensional sprites such as those used for players, which need to be painstakingly redrawn for each frame. Thus, role-playing aids such as text in the chat box and bubbles are used instead. Generally speaking a bubble will appear for gathering skills when using the appropriate tool with the resource scenery (fishing spot, mining rock, or tree), for production skills when interacting with the helper resource scenery (furnace, anvil, range, potter's wheel, pottery oven, spinning wheel), when attempting to get something from scenery such as water, sand, wool, rock samples, and when opening 'special' doors or after doing intermediate steps. They are almost always the same as an item's icon. Bubbles appear for the following actions: * Skilling ** Cooking - the food appears after it is used on a range or fire ** Crafting - a gold bar appears and a silver bar appears when crafting with gold or silver ** Firemaking - a tinderbox, when it is used with logs lying on the ground ** Fishing - a fishing rod or other fishing equipment, when fishing at a fishing spot ** Mining - a pickaxe, after clicking on a rock ** Smelthing - ore, when it is used with a furnace ** Smithing - a bar, when it is used with an anvil ** Woodcutting - an axe, after clicking on a tree or machette after clicking on Jungle * Skill-related ** Cooking: *** Using grain on a hopper - a grain, after adding it to the hopper *** Getting milk - an empty bucket appears after it is used on the cow *** Creating Onion Mixture - an onion after adding it to a bowl *** Creating Tomato Mixture - a tomato after adding it to a bowl *** Creating Onion and Tomato Mixture - an onion or tomato depending on which you add to complete *** Creating Onion and Tomato and Ugthanki Mix - a cooked ugthanki meat after adding it to the Onion and Tomato Mixture *** Baking Pitta Bread - an Uncooked Pitta Bread when it is used on a range *** Cooking Tasty Ugthanki Kebab - A Pitta Bread when it is used on a Onion and Tomato and Ugthanki Mix or vice versa *** Baking bread - a bread dough when it is used on a range *** Baking pizza - an Uncooked Pizza when it is used on a range *** Baking pie - an uncooked pie when it is used on a range *** Cooking stew - a stew when it is being cooked on a range *** Cooking Curry - a Curry when it is being cooked on a range *** Moulding Gianne dough - a Gianne dough when moulded *** Baking Gnomebatta dough or Batta - a Gnomebatta dough when it is used on a range *** Baking Gnomebowl - a Gnomebowl when it is used on a range *** Baking Crunchies - a Gnomecrunchie dough when it is used on a range *** Burning meat (intentionally) - Cooked Meat when using meat on a range or fire. ** Crafting: *** Moulding soft clay - soft clay when used on a Potter's wheel *** Firing bowl - an unfired bowl after firing it at a Pottery oven *** Firing pie dish - an unfired pie dish after firing it at a Pottery oven *** Firing pot - an unfired pot after firing it at a Pottery oven *** Cutting an uncut opal - a chisel or the uncut opal, depending which one was used first even if the result is a crushed gemstone *** Using shears on sheep - shears, even if wool is not obtained *** Spinning flax - flax, when it is used with a spinning wheel *** Spinning wool - wool, when it is used with a spinning wheel *** Cooking seaweed on range - a seaweed, producing soda ash *** Using either sand or soda ash on a furnace, whilst having both in inventory - a bucket of sand or soda ash, depending which one was used ** Fishing *** Searching the Trawler catch - a net ** Herblaw: *** Grinding bat bones or a lump of charcoal - shows pestle and mortar *** Using unfinished guam potion on Jangerberries - shows the unfinished guam potion to get unfinished ogre potion *** Using unfinished ogre potion on ground bat bones - shows the unfinished ogre potion *** Using Jangerberries on unfinished guam potion - shows the jangerberries to get unfinished ogre potion *** Adding ground bat bones to unfinished ogre potion - shows the ground bat bones *** Using Ammonium Nitrate on nitroglycerin - shows the Ammonium Nitrate to produce mixed chemicals (2 chemicals) *** Using ground charcoal on mixed chemicals (2 chemicals) - shows the ground charcoal to produce mixed chemicals (3 chemicals) *** Using arcenia root on mixed chemicals (3 chemicals) - shows the arcenia root to produce explosive compound *** Using Bat bones on the Pestle and mortar to grind them - shows the bones ** Mining: *** a panning tray, when panning at the Digsite *** a trowel or Rock pick, when excavating the Digsite with the trowl or rock pick, respectively *** a Bronze Pickaxe, when mining the Rock of Dalgroth, regardless of the pickaxe used *** a Bronze Pickaxe, when mining the rocks in Tutorial Island ** Smithing: *** a Multi cannon ball, when using a steel bar whilst having a Cannon ammo mould on a furnace ** Woodcutting: *** a knife, when harvesting a cactus with a knife * Miscellaneous ** Drinking - Beer, Dwarven Stout, (half) Wine, Tea, or Chocolaty milk ** Eating a Tasty Ugthanki Kebab ** Using water sources - an empty vial, bucket, jug, bowl, or (Blessed)Golden Bowl appears after it is used on the water source ** Getting sand - an empty bucket appears after it is used on the Sand pit ** Opening doors: *** Using Jail keys on a door in the Taverley dungeon jail *** Using Brass key on the door to access or leave the shortcut to the Edgeville dungeon *** Using Dusty Key on the door to access or leave the Blue Dragon area in Taverley dungeon *** Using Closet Key on the closet door at Draynor Manor, during Ernest the Chicken quest *** Using Miscellaneous key on the door, where Phoenix Gang members range Grip during Hero's Quest *** Using key on the door of Phoenix Gang's weapon store building *** Using the Shiny Key on the door to access or leave the building in McGrubor's Wood that has a ladder leading to the Temple of Ikov Dungeon. ** Pulling a Christmas cracker ** Repairing a cannon during Dwarf Cannon using the toolkit ** Giving Brother Cedric a Bucket of water ** Getting tackled, or tackling during Gnome Ball (minigame) by a Gnome Baller (This list is incomplete, you can help by action=edit}} expanding it.) '' Trivia *Mining Blurite ore does not produce the mining bubble. *Fishing Giant Carp does not produce the fishing bubble. *Using a Rock pick at the incorrect digging site will not give a bubble. *When moulding soft clay or smithing with Doric's anvil, the bubble appears before the player selects what to make. *Cutting an opal is the only gem that produces a chisel bubble. None of the other precious or regular gems produce it. *The only bubbles that appear for Herblaw are for quest related items. *Actions that require distinct elements in the player's inventory will show the bubble of the first item used, for instance if making steel bars and using first iron ore on furnace, the iron bubble will be shown. If making molten glass and soda ash is first used then that will be shown. *Whilst using bat bones on a Pestle and mortar shows the bones bubbles, using A lump of Charcoal on the pestle and mortar does not follow the same rule and instead the Pestle and mortar bubble is shown. *As opposed to woodcutting showing the axe that was used, when mining only one pickaxe bubble is shown, not depending on the pickaxe used. This was since variations of pickaxes came after bubbles were implemented. *Drinking or making gnome cocktails will not produce a bubbles. *Swapping the order for the items used at each step of the Ogre potion changes the skilling bubble. The same, however, does not hold for the Explosive compound. *[[RuneScape 3|''RuneScape 3]] features a discontinued piece of content which is a reference to the skilling bubbles in Classic http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Skilling_speech_bubbles *''RuneScape 3'''s classic cape used to produce the Rune bar, Rune axe (hatchet), and Rune arrows (nonexistent bubble in classic). This was later changed to produce only the hatchet bubble. Skilling gallery cooking shrimp.png|Cooking shrimp Cooking sardine bubble.png|Cooking sardine Cooking herring bubble.png|Cooking herring Cooking anchovies bubble.png|Cooking anchovies Cooking giant carp bubble.png|Cooking giant carp Cooking mackerel bubble.png|Cooking mackerel Cooking trout bubble.png|Cooking trout Cooking cod bubble.png|Cooking cod Cooking pike bubble.png|Cooking pike Cooking salmon bubble.png|Cooking salmon Cooking tuna bubble.png|Cooking tuna Cooking bass bubble.png|Cooking bass Cooking swordfish bubble.png|Cooking swordfish Cooking.png|Cooking lobster and shark Cooking lava eel bubble.png|Cooking lava eel Cooking sea turtle bubble.png|Cooking sea turtle Cooking manta ray bubble.png|Cooking manta ray cooking meat.png|Cooking raw meats Cooking ugthanki meat bubble.png|Cooking Raw Ugthanki Meat Cooking oomlie meat parcel.png|Cooking Raw Oomlie Meat Parcel crafting gold bubble.png|Crafting gold jewelry crafting silver bubble.png|Crafting silver jewelry Mining.png|Mining ore Firelight.png|Lighting a fire Fishing.gif|Fly fishing Oily fishing rod bubble.PNG|Oily fishing Net fishing bubble.png|Net fishing Big net fishing bubble.png|Big net fishing Harpoon fishing bubble.png|Harpoon fishing Cage fishing bubble.png|Lobster pot fishing Bait fishing bubble.png|Bait fishing Smelting silver bubble.png|Smelting silver ore Gold ore bubble.png|Smelting gold nuggets Smelting copper bubble.png|Smelting copper ore Smelting tin ore bubble.png|Smelting tin ore Smelting iron bubble.png|Smelting iron ore Smithing pic title.png|Smelting coal to make steel Smelting mithril.png|Smelting mithril ore Smelting adamantite.png|Smelting adamantite ore Runite ore bubble.png|Smelting runite ore Smithing anvil bubble.png|Smithing bronze bar Smithing iron bubble.png|Smithing iron bar Smithing steel bubble.png|Smithing steel bar Smithing mithril bubble.png|Smithing mithril bar smithing addy.png|Smithing adamantite bar smithing runite.png|Smithing runite bar Machete bubble.png|Using a machette Using bronze axe bubble.png|Using bronze axe Using iron axe bubble.png|Using iron axe Using steel axe bubble.png|Using steel axe Using black axe bubble.png|Using black axe Using mith axe bubble.png|Using Mithril axe Using addy axe bubble.png|Using Adamantite axe Using rune axe bubble.png|Using Rune axe Skilling related gallery Grain hopper.png|Using grain on a hopper Getting milk.png|Milking cow Creating a onion and tomato mixture bubble.png|Creating an Onion mixture or Onion and Tomato Mixture Creating a tomato mixture bubble.png|Creating a Tomato Mixture or Onion and Tomato Mixture Cooking ugthanki meat mix bubble.png|Creating Onion and Tomato and Ugthanki Mix Baking pitta bread.png|Baking Pitta Bread Cooking tasty kebab.png|Cooking Tasty Ugthanki Kebab Baking bread bubble.png|Baking bread Baking cake bubble.png|Baking cake Cooking pie bubble.png|Cooking Pie Cooking pizza bubble.png|Cooking Pizza Cooking curry bubble.png|Cooking Curry Cooking stew bubble.png|Cooking Stew Moulding Gianne dough.png|Moulding Gianne dough Baking batta or batta dough.png|Baking batta or batta dough Baking gnome bowl.png|Baking Gnomebowl. Baking crunchies.png|Baking Crunchies Burning meat.png|Intentionally burning meat on a range Moulding soft clay bubble.png|Moulding soft clay Firing bowl bubble.png|Firing bowl Firing pie dish bubble.png|Firing pie dish Firing pot bubble.png|Firing pot Cutting opal bubble.png|Cutting an opal Using opal on chisel bubble.png|Using the opal on a chisel Sheep shear.png|Sheep shearing Spinning wool.png|Crafting balls of wool Spinning Flax.png|Making bow string Seaweed range.png|Cooking seaweed to produce soda ash Bucket sand furnance.png|Making molten glass by using bucket of sand on furnace Soda ash furnance.png|Making molten glass by using soda ash on furnace Searching Trawler catch bubble.png|Searching Trawler catch Grinding bat bones.png|Grinding bat bones or charcoal Unfinished guam pot jangerberries.png|Using unfinished guam pot on jangerberries Unfinished ogre pot bat bones.png|Using unfinished ogre pot on ground bat bones Jangerberries unfinished guam pot.png|Adding jangerberries to unfinished guam pot Ground bones unfinished ogre pot.png|Adding ground bat bones to unfinished ogre pot Ammonium Nitrate bubble.png|Using Ammonium Nitrate on nitroglycerin Ground charcoal bubble.png|Using ground charcoal on mixed chemicals (2 chemicals) Arcenia root bubble.png|Using arcenia root on mixed chemicals (3 chemicals) Bat bones pestle bubble.png|Using Bat bones on Pestle and mortar Panning bubble.png|Panning at the Digsite Trowel bubbles.PNG|Using a trowel at the Digsite Digsite Digging.png|Using a Rock pick at the Digsite Mining Rock Dalgroth.png|Mining the Rock of Dalgroth Making cannon balls bubble.png|Making a cannon ball Refilling waterskin bubble.png|Harvesting a cactus Miscellaneous gallery Bubbles (Dwarven Stout).png|Drinking dwarven stout or beer Tasty bubble.png|Eating a Tasty Ugthanki Kebab Drinking wine.png|Drinking (half) wine Drinking tea.png|Drinking tea Drinking chocolaty milk.png|Drinking chocolaty milk Filling vial.png|Filling empty vial Getting water.png|Filling bucket with water Filling jug water bubble.png|Filling jug with water Filling bowl with water.png|Filling bowl with water Filling golden bowl bubble.png|Filling (blessed)golden bowl with water Getting sand.png|Filling bucket with sand Brass key bubble.png|Using brass key Dusty key bubble.png|Using dusty key Using jail keys.png|Using jail keys Closet key bubble.png|Using closet key Miscellaneous key bubble.png|Using miscellaneous key Weapons Store key bubble.png|Using weapons store key Shiny key bubble.png|Using Shiny key Cracker.jpg|Pulling a Chrismas cracker Dwarf Cannon Repair.png|Repairing the Dwarf Cannon Water bubble.png|Giving Brother Cedric a bucket of water Gnome ball bubble.png|Getting tackled by, or tackling a gnome baller Category:Gameplay Category:Trivia Category:Cooking Category:Smithing Category:Mining Category:Crafting Category:Woodcut Category:Digsite Category:Hero's Quest Category:Dwarf Cannon Category:Ernest the Chicken Category:Temple of Ikov Category:Legend's Quest Category:Watchtower Category:Fishing Category:Fishing Contest Category:Firemaking Category:Monk's Friend Category:Herblaw Category:Shield of Arrav Category:Minigames Category:Gnome Ball Category:Fishing Trawler Category:Kharidian desert